


The Former Companion Group Chat

by readergirl101



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: but I really like explaining things so we're posting it anyway, it's occurred to me this is actually just people explaining things to each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readergirl101/pseuds/readergirl101
Summary: Heathrow: it's not whenever, they do have to dieUniversejumping: but they can die a lot cant theyArealdoctor: they can only do it twelve timesUniversejumping: that’s more times than we can dieUniversejumping: unless youre jack
Relationships: Tegan Jovanka/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Last of the Time Lords

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it's a fun concept that the former companions share a group chat  
> Not everyone in the chat will be in every chapter cause there's a lot of them and members may vary depending on when the chapter is taking place  
> Chapters will be in whatever order I come up with them

Godwontletmedie: hey

Royalnavy: oi why were you wanted by the government

[godwontletmedie added Martha to the chat]

Martha: hello

Nitroace: Martha like Martha jones who was also wanted by the government?

Martha: yeah

Nitroace: Jack

Nitroace: What the hell happened

Nitroace: we know you know

Godwontletmedie: So

Godwontletmedie: Harold Saxon was the master

Heathrow: We know

Heathrow: we figured that out when the toclafane started asking for him

Missgrant: I thought you said the doctor had killed the rest of the time lords?

Heathrow: I’m not surprised he’s alive

Godwontletmedie: He’s not anymore, his wife shot him and the doctor burned his body

Missgrant: he didn’t regenerate?

Godwontletmedie: he refused 

Nitroace: oh saxon did have a wife didn’t he

Nitroace: I always assumed the master was gay

NitroAce: straight men don’t dress like that 

Missgrant: Saxon really was not dressing to his usual standards 

Royalnavy: they can refuse to regenerate?

Godwontletmedie: apparently 

NitroAce: yeah they can refuse 

NitroAce: it has a bunch of rules

pollypocket: Jack, what happened?

Godwontletmedie: so you actually saw the toclafane?

Royalnavy: They asked for the master, killed the president, then all the cameras cut out

Godwontletmedie: okay

Godwontletmedie: the master took over the entire planet

Missgrant: what

Heathrow: when?

[Martha has changed their name to arealdoctor]

Arealdoctor: he took over the world, killed millions of people, tortured Jack and my family, and planned to use to earth as a rocket base to conquer the rest of the universe

Godwontletmedie: the doctor reset the entire planet so none of it happened but the people who were on the valiant, like me and Martha, remember it.

Trakenite: So he destroyed the earth and the doctor was able to fix it?

Godwontletmedie: Yeah

Trakenite: hmm

Trakenite: so he can stop the master when it’s the earth being destroyed 

Heathrow: babe 

Victorianvictoria: what happened to the toclafane?

Godwontletmedie: uh

Godwonletmedie: they were cannibalized human beings from the very end of the universe

Godwontletmedie: when the doctor reset things they got sent back to their own time

Nitroace: I knew something weird happened!

Nitroace: scroll up Jack, you’ll see me talking about it

Arealdoctor: you remember it?

Nitroace: No I just like

Nitroace: felt a ripple or something

Nitroace: I lived on gallifrey for a while and I have weird time senses now

Arealdoctor: Ace?

Nitroace: Yeah?

Arealdoctor: I met you

Arealdoctor: when the master took over, you were running a resistance group 

NitroAce: that sounds like me

Arealdoctor: I think I met a lot of you actually 

Trakenite: if you need to talk about what happened go ahead 

Heathrow: we’re basically group therapy

Trakenite: say whatever you need


	2. Fugitive of the Judoon

Godwontletmedie: GUYS

Nitroace: what

Godwontletmedie: THE DOCTOR

Missgrant: what about him?

Missgrant: Did you finally find him?

Godwontletmedie: not him

Godwontletmedie: her

Godwontletmedie: he’s a girl now

Universejumping: they can do that?

Nitroace: yeah they can

Nitroace: good for her

Nitroace: what’s she look like

Godwontletmedie: uh

Godwontletmedie: idk

Godwontletmedie: i didn’t actually see her

Heathrow: what do you mean you didn’t see her?

Godwontletmedie: I just kept picking up her friends

Godwontletmedie: she’s got three right now

Godwontletmedie: made out with one of them it was nice

Heathrow: I swear if we ever met in person and you try to kiss me I will punch you

Godwontletmedie: I thought he was the doctor!

Nitroace: sure ya did

Nitroace: why were you tracking her down this time anyway

Godwontletmedie: i had to warn her about some cyberman stuff

Heathrow: she won’t listen

Heathrow: wait is this the kind of stuff that’s gonna get the rest of us killed

Godwontletmedie: you can relax it’s for the future

Victorianvictoria: Can Time Lords always change gender when they regenerate?

Nitroace: if they want

Nitroace: or if they don't

Nitroace: idk it’s like all the other stuff that comes with regeneration it just happens sometimes

Royalnavy: doesn’t that get confusing

Nitroace: for me yeah

Nitroace: for them no

Nitroace: they’ve got some kind of physic thing so they just know who each other are 

Heathrow: wait

Heathrow: if they have physic stuff why does the doctor never realize when the master is around 

Nitroace: cause the doctors a moron 

* * *

Universejumping: hey ace

Nitroace: yeah?

Universejumping: pronouns 

Nitroace: dude

Nitroace: do you want something or

Universejumping: time lords can change their gender whenever do they have pronouns

Nitroace: uh

Nitroace: hold on let me think

Heathrow: it's not whenever, they do have to die

Universejumping: but they can die a lot cant they

Arealdoctor: they can only do it twelve times

Universejumping: that’s more times than we can die

Universejumping: unless youre jack

Godwontletmedie: I did not choose this

Godwontletmedie: your girlfriend did this to me

Nitroace: I think I remember it but I don’t have a chance in hell of typing it out 

Nitroace: it’s weirdly long for a pronoun, and it’s gender neutral so it doesn’t matter 

Nitroace: but it has tense 

Missgrant: some earth languages do that sort of thing 

Nitroace: trust me not like this 

Nitroace: there’s like. 

Nitroace: god I don’t even remember they have at least nine tenses 

Nitroace: it’s a hell language 

Trakenite: english is also a hell language

Heathrow: Nyssa you became completely fluent in english in about three months

Heathrow: I swear you speak it better now than when the tardis was translating

Trakenite: spelling bees are a ridiculous concept

Trakenite: there are other, less complex languages on your planet, why do so many people speak this one

Heathrow: Colonialism 


	3. Journeys End

[godwontletmedie added Mickey to the chat]

Nitroace: dude

Nitroace: planets in the sky, earthquakes, daleks in the streets, and the very first thing you do is add someone to the chat?

Arealdoctor: those weren’t earthquakes, the daleks moved the planet 

Heathrow: the doctor moved it back?

Arealdoctor: Yep

[mickey changed their name to universejumping]

Universejumping: hey 

Universejumping: I’m Mickey

Nitroace: JACK

Nitroace: Clearly you were involved what the hell happened

Arealdoctor: do you know who Davros is?

Nitroace: you’re telling me he’s not dead?

Arealdoctor: I think he is now 

Heathrow: just once

Heathrow: once 

Heathrow: I would like the doctor to have a nemesis who can stay dead

pollypocket: whose davros?

Nitroace: guy who created the daleks

Nitroace: he’s very evil and whatever 

Yetaxa: I thought the daleks made themselves like that because their planet had been irradiated?

Nitroace: uh yes

Nitroace: but davros was like. The mastermind behind it

Heathrow: Davros is not actually a dalek though

Godwontletmedie: yeah he wanted to use the earth and all of the other planets to power a reality bomb that would destroy the entire universe 

Missgrant: they always try that don't they

Nitroace: wait Jack, Martha, you guys saw the doctor again?

Arealdoctor: Harriet Jones set up a private network so some of us were able to get in contact with him

Nitroace: how’s he doing

Heathrow: Ace can we focus on the daleks

Heathrow: how’d he get rid of them

Godwontletmedie: okay so you know how I had his hand? I left it with the doctor last time

Godwontletmedie: so the doctor showed up, got shot by the daleks and stopped himself from regenerating by shoving the regeneration energy into his hand

Heathrow: He still had it?

Arealdoctor: it think it’s been sitting in the console room since jack gave it to him

Godwontletmedie: yeah he still had it

Godwontletmedie: so a bunch of us ended up on the dalek ship, davros wanted to destroy the tardis

Godwontletmedie: I wasn’t there for this part but from what we were told

Godwontletdie: Donna, who is is currently traveling with, was still in the tardis when davros tried to destroy it, she touched the hand and it grew into a second doctor

Godwontletmedie: then some of the doctors brain was in Donna and donna and the other doctor snuck out and saved the tardis and saved the rest of us from the daleks while we flew the tardis back to earth as the dalek ship burned

Heathrow: wow

Trakenite: i swear the stuff he gets up to is just getting weirder

Godwontletmedie: anyway this is Mickey, he just came back from an alternate universe

Univerjumping: Hi

Nitroace: I’m Ace

Nitroace: fun universe or evil kind?

Universejumping: it varied

Heathrow: we’re really jumping right past all that huh

Nitroace: yep


	4. Revolution of the Daleks

Nitroace: is anyone else watching this

Missgrant: yes

Arealdoctor: yeah

Universejumping: yep

Nitroace: maybe

Nitroace: just maybe

Nitroace: They won’t start killing people

VictorianVictoria: they will

Nitroace: I know

Universejumping: been a while since we had daleks though

Universejumping: When was the last big problem? The cyberman thing I think and they didn’t even do anything

Universejumping: just stood in graveyards 

Missgrant: until they flew into the sky and exploded

VictorianVictoria: The Daleks just killed Jo Patterson

Arealdoctor: I’ll grab the guns

Missgrant: I’ll call Kate

Nitroace: ugh

Nitroace: fine

Nitroace: I guess I’ll go blow up some daleks

Heathrow: Every time I turn on the new I’m ever happier that I don’t live in England 

[Godcantkillme added Ryan to the chat]

[Godcantkillme added Graham to the chat]

Godcantkillme: Morning everyone meet Ryan and Graham, Fresh of the tardis. 

Graham: Hello

Ryan: Hey

Graham: So everyone here’s traveled with the doctor?

NitroAce: Yep

Heathrow: yeah 

Victorianvictoria: yes

NitroAce: Wait werent you two wanted by the government a few months ago?

Ryan: oh yeah

Ryan: we didn’t do anything wrong though I swear 

Arealdoctor: the Doctor got you in trouble didn’t he

Ryan: she, but yeah

NitroAce: cool 

NitroAce: I’m Ace

NitroAce: Jack, you’ve returned

Godcantkillme: I was breaking the doctor out of space jail 

Heathrow: what did they do 

Godcantkillme: evaded the judoon plus several thousand other crimes 

Godcantkillme: took me twenty years to get to her but I made it 

Graham: hold on twenty years?

Graham: she looked exactly the same

Graham: she can’t have been gone that long 

NitroAce: yeah time lords do that 

NitroAce: they don’t age like we do 

Godcantkillme: that reminds me did anyone check on Donna?

Arealdoctor: she’s fine

Arealdoctor: she and her husband got an all expense paid trip to a swedish chalet with no internet for new years

Arealdoctor: In a contest that according to Wilfred they never entered

Godcantkillme: I’ll go back and set it up

Graham: Who’s Donna?

Heathrow: Another woman who used to travel with the doctor

Ryan: She’s not in the chat?

Arealdoctor: No

Arealdoctor: She got the doctor’s entire mind implanted into her head and he had to telepathically wipe her memory of ever meeting him

Arealdoctor: And if she ever remembers she’ll die

Graham: oh

Ryan: … 

Graham: Does that happen a lot?

Heathrow: I almost got my mind wiped on Gallifrey once

Heathrow: Ace did get her mind wiped on Gallifrey 

Heathrow: but no it doesn’t seem to happen often 

NitroAce: only partially 

NitroAce: I remember everything about being with the doctor it’s only after that that things get choppy

Nitroace: whenever this stuff happens Jack jumps back and sets up something so she isn’t around to see it

Graham: this has never happened before though

Missgrant: how old are you two?

Ryan: 22

Graham: I suppose I’m getting on a bit

Ryan: he’s 60

Missgrant: Graham do you remember the battle of canary wharf?

Graham: No?

Nitroace: Oh what about the spaceship over london, oh what year was that, 2006?

Yetaxa: the lightning star?

Nitroace: no the one where everyone was standing on rooftops

Godcantkillme: that was 2006, that was when I got the doctors hand

Pollypocket: the star was 2007

Yetaxa: you’re right it was

Missgrant: what about the titanic over buckingham palace, 2008?

Trakenite: Don’t forget the year everyone turned into the master

Trakenite: Except me.

Trakenite: While Gallifrey appeared in the sky over London

Ryan: we turned into the master?

Graham: Nah, you’re pulling our leg

Graham: none of that happened

Heathrow: it happened

Nitroace: and there’s more than just that

NitroAce: Did you guys meet the master?

Ryan: yeah

Ryan: he was pretending to be an MI6 spy

Missgrant: that sounds like him

Nitroace: remember Harold Saxon?

Ryan: No

Graham: Yes

Nitroace: he was the master

Ryan: isn’t he the one who killed the us president?

Arealdoctor: that’s him

Arealdoctor: He use a perception filter satellite network to make everyone like him, became prime minister, took over the entire planet and killed millions of people

Graham: I think I’d remember that

Graham: Saxon was only prime minister for a few days

Godcantkillme: He also tortured me and Martha’s family for an entire year but the doctor reversed it

Godcantkillme: so it didn’t happen and his wife killed him 

Ryan: but he’s not dead

Ryan: well. I think he is now

Missgrant: oh I’m sure he’s not but what happened?

Ryan: We ended up on Gallifrey, the doctors home planet, with him and the doctor, but I think the master killed everyone and turned them into cybermen

Ryan: then this man we met, Ko Sharmus used this thing called the death particle to kill everything on gallifrey, including the master and the cybermen

Nitroace: you were on Gallifrey?

Graham: For a bit, the Doc really didn’t like us being there though

Arealdoctor: you can’t have been on Gallifrey it was destroyed

Ryan: It was destroyed

Ryan: this city we were in looked like it had been completely bombed out

Arealdoctor: no, my doctor said it was destroyed as in there’s no planet left to go to

Graham: I guess we were there before that happened then

Nitroace: You can’t time travel on Gallifrey

Nitroace: although if everyones dead I suppose no ones around to stop you

Nitroace: You’re sure it was Gallifrey?

Nitroace: orange sky, two suns, city that looks like a snowglobe?

Ryan: it was Gallifrey, or the doctor said it was 

Nitroace: huh

Missgrant: wait

[Missgrant sent a photo]

Missgrant: Is this the master you met?

Graham: why is the master in your front room

Missgrant: The master likes me.

Missgrant: that was a few years ago though

Missgrant: he said he was stuck on earth and hiding from the doctor so he slept on my couch for a month while my husband and I were in england, but I had to kick him out when we left for Japan

Arealdoctor: I still can’t believe you let him do that

Graham: if all of that alien stuff happened though why don’t Ryan and I remember it?

Nitroace: according to the doctor humans are great at forgetting things we don’t want to remember and explaining away the unexplainable 

Godcantkillme: Ryan you’re only 22?

Ryan: yeah

Godcantkillme: you should have been affected by the 456

Godcantkillme: remember all the children of the world saying ‘we are coming’, in english, at the exact same time?

Ryan:... no

Godcantkillme: it happened

Universejumping: remember planets in the sky?

Universejumping: and daleks in the streets

Graham: There have never been daleks in the streets!

Nitroace: there were

Nitroace: I blew up like two blocks full of daleks that day it was fun

Nitroace: or would have been without the threat of extermination

Ryan: So why do all of you remember?

Missgrant: we’re time travelers

Heathrow: changes your perception of reality

Heathrow: You’ll start remember things everyone else forgets too

Godcantkillme: welcome to the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tegan visit to Gallifrey and nearly getting her mind wiped is from the Fifth Doctor audio Time In Office, which for the record is quite literally the funniest doctor who audio there is and you should buy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's clear who everyone is but if you can't tell feel free to ask


End file.
